


Sisters, Until the Bitter End

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises were made and are honored, which sets a dangerous stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters, Until the Bitter End

Nerve strike, barely avoided.

Spinning backfist, narrowly turned aside.

The dance between them had never been more serious. Siu Jerk Jai and Paper Monkey, locked in combat.

There could only ever be one winner, one who would prevail and have the other at her mercy.

As the Caucasian woman fell hard, breath stunned from her body, she knew she would not recover fast enough, that she had lost, and might soon face dark oblivion. The Asian woman followed through, the killing strike flowing to mere breaths from its target on a pale, pretty throat.

“I will.”

Shiva moved away, allowing her opponent to rise, watching her come to one knee, meeting the speculative gaze on her face.

“You could have killed me.” It was not said with fear, or even curiosity.

“There remain promises that it humors me to oblige,” Shiva responded. “You showed no fear, even when you knew I held your life in my hands. So you have earned what you asked for.”

Dinah surged up, to her feet, crossing and bowing respectfully to her new, full sensei.

`~`~`~`~`

Memories of practice bouts, of hard training, harder lessons.

None of them mattered now.

This was the moment, the one time when they knew that no promise separated them from the way things were meant to be.

Student and sensei, facing one another in challenge.

Nearby, a fallen bird, dressed in red and black, drew his head up, sole witness to the fight that might very well leave neither woman in a tenable position. He struggled to set his arm, to at least straighten it. All the while, he watched, as blow after blow was launched, parried, and countered. Even as skilled as he was, he could barely see some of the finer nuances of positioning these two women used to try and take the upper hand.

Then the fallen young man could see, as the woman currently chairing the League moved in a three step combo, and Shiva was down, half her body paralyzed and her breathing nothing more than attempts to draw air in. Dinah's arm flashed, and the fingers just grazed the hypersensitive skin of Shiva's exposed neck.

“Don't ever think of him again, Shiva,” Dinah said, moving back. “He's mine, now.”

“You should not leave me here,” the Asian managed, drawing enough wind to speak.

“I'll take my chances. I do honor those promises, Shiva...which means if you come again, you'll force a choice that does not involve capture.”

Shiva managed to meet the eyes on her as Dinah was helping Robin rise, and knew the promise there.

Once she had said that Dinah did not have the eyes of a killer.

That was no longer true, in a world that had done all it could to break the heroes.

`~`~`~`~`

"I didn't know you were..."

"Hush, Robin." Canary finished setting the broken arm. "Shiva...had skills I needed. And we were bound by a shared sensei."

"If you hadn't..."

"I did come." Canary met Robin's eyes. "Shiva won't go after you, Connor, or Cass without facing me first."

Robin had to look away, as the look of fatal promise in his former teammate's eyes was not one he cared to dwell on. As good as Connor was, Robin didn't doubt that Shiva's newest student was even better than the archer. That was all Canary would need to stay the target.


End file.
